Texts
by RosemarieCraig
Summary: A series of text conversations between Mycroft and John. I don't think I'll write anymore of this, but let me know if you have any ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Is he asleep -MH

Of course not -JW

Did you get milk -MH

Yes. I don't know why you bother with this stuff -JW

I worry -MH

Constantly. I know -JW

But I'd have thought the British Government himself would have better things to do than make sure his baby brother had milk that he'll never drink -JW

Maybe one day he'll drink it -MH

Yeah. Right. I haven't been able to make him eat this week -JW

How long? -MH

6 days -JW

He'll actually get hungry soon -MH

He feels hunger? :) -JW

I believe so. Even Holmes brothers seem to get hungry. Although I think only one of us gets tired -MH

Speaking of tired, it's after midnight, and he's finally stopped playing his violin. I'm going to bed for a few hours before he wakes me up! -JW

You go to bed this early? -MH

No wonder you get tired, Croft! Night -JW

Night -MH


	2. Chapter 2

I have a case -MH

Don't you usually text S? -MH

Phone's off -MH

He's trying to hack my laptop -JW

Hum... Computers never gave him much trouble before. Choose a hard password? -MH

He won't guess it anyway -JW

Go on, try me -MH

Cookie Monster ie Sherlock Holmes -JW

No, I don't think he'll guess -MH

Didn't think so. Don't you DARE tell him, Croft -JW

Wouldn't dream of it John -MH


	3. Chapter 3

What about the purple one with ridges? -MH

What the hell are you talking about? -JW

Wrong number -MH

Who was it meant for? -JW

GL. Just asking for a favour -MH

Do you have any idea how wrong this sounds? -JW

... You and my brother admitted it yet? -MH

You'd sink that low to change the subject? -JW

Always -MH

Are you and GL...? -JW

No -MH

You are, aren't you! -JW

John! If you don't shut up, I'll get Athena to steal all S's experiments, then you'll have to entertain him yourself -MH

Ok, ok, I'll shut up! Tetchy, tetchy! -JW


	4. Chapter 4

How can I ever trust you again? -JW

It wasn't really my fault -MH

Don't try to shift the blame -JW

I'm not. I was busy -MH

Too busy to glance at the camera and see him getting hit by a car? -JW

I'm sorry, John -MH

It's your fault he's stuck in bed, driving us both up the wall with nothing to do -JW

I said sorry -MH

He's in pain, Croft -JW

He has a high threshold. Always has -MH

He's having nightmares -JW

He has them every night. He just hardly ever shouts -MH

How do you know? -JW

I'm his big brother. He was continuously waking me up in the middle of the night to sleep in my bed -MH

Cute -JW

You have no idea -MH

I did that with my sister -JW

I know you did -MH

Going to skip over how creepy it is that you know that. I can't imagine S as a kid -JW

He wanted to be a pirate. Toyed with the idea of being a dog. He was a lovely kid. Unfortunately, bruises show up better on pale skin -MH

Bruises? -JW

Good night John. Send my regards -MH

Not love? -JW


	5. Chapter 5

Go to 221B. Now -MH

Is he okay? -JW

I can't see him. He ripped out the cameras in the bathroom. He had a needle -MH

Shit. On way -JW

Hurry -MH

He didn't take anything. He's resting -JW

What happened? -MH

We had a fight -JW

You two are always fighting. What happened? -MH

I overstepped the mark -JW

What did you do? -MH

I called him... I called him a freak -JW

Get out. I'm coming. And you'd better not be there when I arrive -MH

I'm sorry, Croft. Make sure you tell him I'm sorry -JW

Don't come back until I tell you -MH

I'll wait. I'm sorry. It just slipped out, I didn't mean it -JW

He trusted you -MH

That doesn't have to change -JW

We have been called that all our lives, John. By everyone. You are probably the only person besides GL who has never called us that -MH

Croft I'm sorry! -JW

I don't think that matters -MH

Don't contact me -MH


	6. Chapter 6

You can go back. He's eaten -MH

It's been two weeks! Please don't tell me this isn't the first time he's eaten! -JW

We all cope in different ways. You got drunk four times -MH

I won't ask -JW

Make him baked beans. It's what I always made him as apology food -MH

You made apology food? -JW

Of course. I wasn't as good a big brother as I should have been -MH

What did you do wrong? -JW

I told him his emotions don't matter. I told him he should be as normal as possible. I told him he's a sociopath. I told him so many things -MH

And you think you were wrong -JW

I was a teenager. An idiot. Naive, young and self obsessed. I cared more about my career than I did about my brother -MH

Didn't your parents tell either of you differently? -JW

Where do you think I learned the things I told S? Under my Father's belt -MH

Your father hit you? -JW

Sherlock bore the brunt of it, unfortunately. I was at school. -MH

He hit Sherlock? -JW

You sound surprised, doctor. Surely you've noticed his aversion to loud noises, to shouting, to physical contact. Surely you made the connection -MH

Not everyone notices things like you two, you know -JW

No. I suppose not -MH

Sorry, Croft. For everything -JW

I know -MH


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock's sick- JW

What's wrong? -MH

He's having a fit on the floor! Is he epileptic? -JW

No. Did he just wake up and fit? -MH

Yeah. He was asleep on the sofa, and then he rolled off it and started jerking -JW

You need to keep his head on your lap, make sure he doesn't knock into anything. I'm coming -MH

Croft, he's screaming -JW

What's he saying? -MH

"Help me" -JW

He's talking to me. I'll be three minutes -MH

What does he mean -JW

Our father didn't like it when he had fits. S would always shout for me. Unfortunately I was hardly ever brave enough to come -MH

He didn't hit him for having seizures? -JW

They aren't seizures. Just nightmares -MH

He hasn't stopped yet, Croft -JW

Just keep a hand on his head, let him know you're there. Talk to him -MH

Where are you? -JW

One minute -MH

Hurry up. If this doesn't stop soon, he'll lose brain function -JW

I told you it's not a seizure -MH

And I'm a doctor, Mycroft! -JW

I'm coming in -MH


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't realise how soft you are, Croft -JW

I'm not. I was just being there for him -MH

It was touching -JW

Shut up John -MH

So sweet, seeing you sitting on the floor stroking his hair out of his eyes -JW

It was a bad nightmare, he hasn't had that vivid a one since he was taking drugs -MH

Do you think? -JW

No. I've had him under surveillance for 30 years, John, I don't think he could have slipped away without me noticing -MH

Then what happened? -JW

Memories, John, just memories -MH

Of what? -JW

Of our father, of myself, of Miss Irene Adler, the only woman he ever loved -MH

Why would he have nightmares about you? -JW

I was always there, John, in his darkest moments. I see it every time we make eye contact. His memories of every bad event in his life have me in common -MH

But you help him -JW

Not always. Even the British Government makes mistakes -MH


End file.
